Of The Sound Episode 19 / Transcript
“A plane captured by magic? Since when do such things happen to magical girls? – Well, that was our thought when we heard about it and immediately went to save the innocents at the plane.” While witnessing the setting sun, Sapphire was worried how her friends were doing… above the surface. She wasn’t alone though, Blue and Loo were with her. At the Rainbow-colored coast. OPENING Several hours earlier… It was a normal afternoon in the city of Feather Castletown, the group was just leaving the grounds of the Feather Castle High and were heading towards the train station. “Ah…, thank god it’s Friday.” Ruby said with an exhausted voice and stretched out her limbs. “That week sure took forever.” She added and looked at the sky. “You know, you say that every week, Ruby.” Amethyst sighed but smiled at Ruby at the same time. “That’s because it is true every week!” Ruby nodded at Amethyst with a smile, while she slightly protected herself. “Have you guys got any plans for the weekend?” Emerald then wondered, referring to the whole group. However, she just got a “sigh” as an answer. The one that let out the sigh was Diamond. “I hoped that this week wouldn’t end that fast.” She added to her sigh. “What’s wrong, Diamond?” Sapphire wondered quite surprised about the statement. “It’s just that…” Diamond started but stopped right after that, just like she didn’t want to talk about it. However, Loo took over and finished the sentence she was trying to say. “Dia gets to see her very favorite family over the weekend.” He said calmly. “It’s not just that, you know that!” Diamond looked at him a little upset, though her voice sounded rather let down. “Wait, so there’s something that’s even worse than spending several hours with the Shirosoras from Tokyo?” Sapphire wondered quite impressed. She knew that Diamond wasn’t too fond of her relatives in Tokyo at all, and the others knew that as well, especially Emerald. “Well? What’s the bad thing then?” Amber wondered curiously. While asking the question, she however, managed to stay calm unlike the others. “Loo isn’t going with us over the weekend!” Diamond answered calmly, but it was obvious that she was quite upset about it. “I see, that’s the bad thing about it.” Topaz nodded at herself after understanding Diamond’s situation. However, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling over Diamond’s statement. “Wh-wait a second! Why is the Prince not coming with you?!” Sapphire wondered quite surprised. It was the first time that something like that happened. The first time she heard that Loo had to stay at home while Diamond was visiting someone. “Grandma thought that it’ll be better if we leave that troublemaker away from the proud-to-be-Shirosoras from Tokyo.” Diamond explained calmly. “It would be more fun if he came along though.” She added and let out another sigh. “Hold it, does that mean, he’s going to be all alone over the weekend?” Rubellit wondered a little shocked about it. “Hey, don’t worry about it. If you feel lonely, you can always come over.” Chris said jokingly and winked at Loo. “As if. If I get hungry – hungrier than it was prepared – I’ll go and annoy Ruby.” Loo announced with stubborn expressions. By some time, the group has reached the train station, which seemed a little fuller than the other days. But none of them worried about it at all. It was a train station after all and on top of that, they were there at a busy time. And then, their train arrived. The eight went inside the train, looking at the clock. “Ah, we wasted quite a lot time with just reaching from school to here.” Rubellit said calmly but sounded a little upset about it. “Why do you think so? Is there anything you need to do in the next minutes?” Amethyst wondered curiously. “No, it’s just that I want to be home on time today. I’ve got so much to do and if I waste any more time, I will never finish it!” Rubellit answered calmly. “Well, if that helps you a bit, no matter if we ‘wasted’ time or not, this train arrives and leaves right now. Not any second earlier or later. So you are fine.” Loo muttered and slightly glared at Rubellit. “Well, you could have teleported me!” Rubellit replied with a smile and slightly started laughing. “No problem with me but…!” Loo answered rather enthusiastic. “No way!” Diamond stopped the two in an upset tone. “What if someone saw you?” She added and shook her head. “No teleporting!” She pointed out in a strict tone. “But it is fine when Sapphire missed the train?” Emerald wondered and started laughing. “But of course it is fine! You would also be happy if you were in that situation.” Sapphire said in order to protect herself. “So that’s why the train station was stuffed like that!” Another student of the Feather Castle High said surprised as she was talking with her friend. “Huh? Stuffed like that? What’s going on?” Chris wondered, bowing over to the girls. “Ah, senpai. As it seems, a plane of a close airport suddenly disappeared.” One of the girls answered calmly, while showing the news to Chris. “Woah, woah. That sounds like a big thing.” Chris said impressed and turned back to his friends. “A plane disappearing like that?” Ruby sighed and hoped that the whole thing just was a huge joke. “That better be a joke. I have stuff to do!” Rubellit said quite upset. She probably didn’t want to shout at a public train. “What should we do?” Amber wondered curious about the situation. “Well, I don’t know. But a disappearing plane is something new. Yet, it doesn’t mean that it was something to do with us.” Ruby said strict but clearly. “Sooner or later, we will know what to do, let’s just wait for now.” Emerald agreed with Ruby to stay calm about the situation for now. At the same time, at the next big airport close to Feather Castletown, Requiem was looking around. After checking if no one saw him, he opened his left hand, showing a floating, yellow orb with a small plane inside. It almost looked like a toy. But due to the announcement, it was sure that this was the plane that has been stolen before. Requiem then formed his hand to a fist again and headed outside the airport. “Did you hear that a plane has been stolen?” The people around him were all surprised about the incident and couldn’t stop talking about it. Some of them even doubted that something like that could actually happen in a world like this. “Didn’t you know that this plane was already filled with passengers?” Another person wondered. “Does that mean, all those people disappeared too?” “Oh my, I hope that doesn’t happen to my flight!” “I don’t want to disappear either.” “Those poor people though…” “Great, and how am I getting back home now!?” “So this is where our ways part.” Ruby announced very dramatically. “I will send you best wishes for your weekend.” She said enthusiastically and was about to leave. “Ruby...!” Amber sighed quite annoyed. “What kind of farewell is that?” She wondered surprised by her friend’s behavior. “A Ruby-Original. What else should it be?” Ruby answered without doubting her actions at all. “Didn't you say that a plane was captured?” Loo mumbled while looking at the sky. “Huh?” The girls wondered turning to him. “And how often does it happen, that planes come so close down to the people?” He added in a calm tone like he didn’t care about it at all. “Close? Down? Plane?” Ruby wondered and also looked up in the sky. “That’s---!” She shouted to see a plane flying just a few meters over her head towards the Rainbow-colored coast. “Looks like plane. But I don’t know if that is the reported one.” Chris sighed unpleased about it. “Whether it is or not, what pilot is so stupid to fly so low?” Rubellit mumbled unimpressed by it. “Oh no, there’s no pilot.” Loo shook his head, but his tone and expressions didn’t change much. “The plane is flying itself. I’d call it a Darama though.” He added and looked at the girls. “I’m sorry, but your weekend has to wait.” He added in a serious tone. “Alright, were are we going?” Emerald wondered serious and curiously. “It’s flying towards the Rainbow-colored coast. We are going to the little hut. From there you can enter the plane easily.” Loo decided how they should get the plane back to earth, or how they should get the passengers out of the danger. Either way, the girls had to get on board of that plane. Seconds later, the group arrived at the cliff close to the Rainbow-colored Coast, right were Loo decided them to go. Of course, they didn’t go by themselves but let them be teleported by Loo. The girls then transformed and saw the plane flying past them at the same moment. “Just tell me when you got all the passengers.” Loo said in a serious tone. “Leave it to me!” Melody said determined and then jumped in Azure’s shoulder. “Hold on tight!” Azure warned and then the girls jumped up to reach the plane. “Who let the door open?!” Sienna shouted quite upset. She was referring to the fact that it’s really dangerous to open a window or anything else while you are in the sky. “There’s no wind in here. It’s magically flying. Remember that.” Cyan nodded in order to calm Sienna down. Then, the girls went further inside the plane and found the scared passengers. “Don’t worry, everyone! We’ll get you down to earth!” Crimson announced determined and the people turned around. “Wha-?! Guardian Angels? They are here?! To save us?!” The people were obviously impressed to see the Guardian Angels with them on the same plane. “Please everyone, stay calm, we can’t help you like otherwise!” Whitney said in a serious tone and told them to stay on their seats. “Are there any more?” Heather wondered curiously. “No. This plane is not full yet. We are the only ones that got inside before this happened.” A male passenger answered and tried to remain calm. “Good.” Lavender said and nodded at Melody. “Got it.” Melody then sent a sound wave off the plane. And in the next second, the passengers disappeared out of the plane. They were ported close to the Feather Plaza, were the police of Feather Castletown was just about to get to the coast to observe the situation. “Where-?!” One officer wondered surprised. “Guardian Angels…” The male passenger answered and sounded quite confused. “Aha, so you found me out?” Requiem wondered and showed himself to the Angels now. “How shouldn’t we if you provoke us like that?” Azure answered quite furious. “Please stay calm or do you want this plane to land not safely?” Requiem wondered with an arrogant smile. “Wha-?” Sienna slightly stepped back. “What do you want with this plane anyway? It won’t help you with your plan!” Crimson shouted angrily. “Oh, right, you haven’t heard but… I’m not interested in following Yakyoku’s plan anymore.” Requiem said calm and unimpressed. “All what I want is making things a little more interesting.” He added and started laughing. “You bastard!” Azure shouted and went ahead attacking him. “D-don’t! This is not the place to fight!” Whitney tried to stop her but Azure had already started attacking. But Requiem blocked the attack with a sound wave similar as Melody used just a few seconds ago. The Angels were knocked back. “Woah!” Azure shouted as she almost fell out of the plane. “Azure!” Sienna shouted and took her arm, trying to get her back on board the plane. However, in the same moment, Requiem attacked one more time. One more sound wave and it blasted Azure off the plane and she lost her transformation, so Blue also fell. The water surface got close with every second. “Blue! Transform!” Sapphire shouted at Blue, who hold on tight to her hair. “I can’t!” Blue answered and was obviously scared. “That’s baaad!” Sapphire shouted and saw the water coming closer to her – or her getting closer to the water. Until their fall was suddenly stopped in the middle of the air. “Thank god, I’m saved. “Sapphire was quite shocked about it. “You are levitating more than some meters over the ground!” She said impressed, trying to look up to the one that stopped her fall. It was Loo, of course. “Idiot, don’t just fall out of plane like that!” Loo shouted at her. The sun was setting, Sapphire was sitting at the beach, wondering about the others. “They are fine. You know. They can deal with Requiem and then we will take care of the plane.” Loo said quite confident. “But we couldn’t do anything today.” Sapphire sighed. “You saved many people.” Loo said calmly. “You saved them, idiot!!” Sapphire answered upset. “No one knows that it was me.” Loo said and started smiling. “You see, it’s not important how many people did something, the important thing is that everything is fine in the end. And sometimes, there are things that not even legendary warriors can do. But that doesn’t mean that they are weak.” He stated calmly and looked up to the sky. Then, he formed some kind of bubble and sent it to the sky. Seconds later, the bubble came back and he crushed it. “I’m sorry, but this plane couldn’t be saved.” He mumbled after seeing the dark purple aura disappearing in front of his eyes. In the same moment, the remaining Angels landed right behind Sapphire, Loo and Blue. “You three together is sure rare.” Cyan said jokingly but tried to sound impressed. “You are late!” Sapphire said strict and stood up. She walked next to Loo. “You know, if you need something over the weekend, you can come over.” She said calmly and kept walking. “Ah… sure…” Loo answered rather surprised. “Can we now start the weekend?” Ruby wondered curiously, looking at the others. ENDING Category:Transcripts